Sachiel
Statistics Name: '''Sachiel '''Origin: Neon Genesis Evangelion Classification: Angel Gender: N/A Age: 15 years old Tier: D-3 Destructive Capacity: Mountain Level '''(Managed to dominate Unit-01 in combat, effortlessly blew up large portions of Tokyo-3) '''Speed: At least Superhuman '''movement speed, (via sheer size) with '''Hypersonic+ '''combat speed and reactions (via powerscaling from Israfel) '''Durability: Mountain Level '''physically, (Can take attack from Unit-01), '''Small Island Level '''with A.T. Field (Survived an N2 Mine detonation) '''Intelligence: Unlike other Angels, Sachiel is rather limited in intelligence. It was capable of fighting the JSSDF for a period of time and crafted a new technique after the N2 Mine explosion. It can adapt to previous attacks as well. Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range, (due to size), several kilometers with Cruciform Explosions Weaknesses: Took several hours to regenerate after being struck by the N2 Mine. Has gills and lungs which may be required for respiration unlike other Angels which can survive in a vacuum. It can be destroyed if its core is destroyed. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Barriers, Energy Attacks, Regeneration (High-Low normally, Low-High over time), Reactive Evolution, Self-Destruction Notable Attacks & Techniques A.T. Field: The intangible light of the soul in the physical world, A.T. Fields are possessed by all living beings on NGE-Earth and are one of the major aspects of the human psyche that defines someone as "individual" and "protect" them from the intrusion of another's feelings. However, the Evangelion Units and the Angels are unique in the ability to generate A.T. Fields that are corporeal and occasionally visible to the naked eye, possibly due to large amounts of innate energy contained in their souls. Their ".T. Fields mostly function as a physical defense: a forcefield consisting of concentric octagonal yellow lines. The barrier is almost perfect, only being temporarily disrupted from its active state by incredibly energetic weapons or erosion by another corporeal A.T. Field that is superior in strength. If left alone after initial disruption, the A.T. Field will revive its durability almost instantly as long as the user is still alive, making it a regenerative barrier. The transition from a dormant A.T. Field to an active Field is indicated by a slight atmospheric blurring. * Cruciform Explosion: After the formation of the second face following the "N² Weapon" explosion, Sachiel obtains the ability to project a gigantic pillar of cross-shaped energy, either in the traditional "vertical" position or, unique to the "Third Angel", horizontally across the ground. These blasts of energy are fired from Sachiel's eyes. This attack towers above the surrounding landscape, reaching hundreds of meters at least in height and has the destructive capacity to wipe out entire city blocks at once, as well as piercing through 22 layers of plate armor to reach the Geofront. * Reactive Evolution: Sachiel seemingly possesses the ability to adapt its body to extreme environments or incidents: following the detonation of the N² Mine explosion, Sachiel reconfigures its physical structure to accommodate a second face and allow it to survive under extreme heat conditions, and also developed the ability to project enormous pillars of crucifix-shaped energy from the second face's eye sockets. Regeneration: Sachiel possesses the ability to recover or revive lost portions of its body. It demonstrates this when it comes into contact with a "N² Weapon" detonation, even using the opportunity to create a second mask. However, sufficient power can heavily suppress the speed of the regeneration: the aforementioned "N² Weapon" incident took several hours to recuperate from (though the reactive evolution may have contributed to the slow rate) and a berserk Eva-01 was simply too strong and quick for Sachiel to gain its bearings long enough to initiate the process at all. Body Alteration: Sachiel also shows that it has an extremely flexible body shape and it can alter the physical structure for additional combat aid: to increase physical strength both to catch a particularly large JSSDF missile and later against the berserk Eva-01, Sachiel dramatically enhances the musculature in its arms). It can also reshape itself to have a whip-like consistency, and even wrap around its opponents like a ball. * Hikari no Yari (Lances of Light): Sachiel can extend a red "lance" from each of its forearms and energize the barbs to increase destructive capacity. They can be extended for over a hundred meters, and easily pierce the metallic restraints around an Evangelion Unit. * Self-Destruction: As a final resort (in the danger, or the occurrence, of its core being shattered), Sachiel can initiate a self-destruct ability, transmuting its body into an enormous "Cruciform Explosion", attempting to envelop its opponents and kill them along with itself. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Tier D